A paper engineering drawing is widely used by manufacturers who machines workpieces by way of computer numerical control. Generally, a mechanist determines machining codes of the workpieces based on the paper engineer drawing. Then, the mechanist inputs the machining codes into a CNC machine, which automatically machines workpieces conforming to dimension and shape of the workpieces shown in the paper engineer drawing.